Rinzler
A half-elven man with burned hands fiddles with some potion bottles, ignoring you entirely. If pressed, he mutters something about the colour blue. Rinzler Telesnikov is a 21 year-old half-elf alchemist with a thirst for knowledge and a somewhat anti-social demeanor. He is a thin, excessively-scarred man, whose black hair is kept relatively short, and whose eyes are a deep, bright emerald, a colour not generally seen in humans. Due to his elven heritage, he has a complete inability to grow facial hair, and his features are relatively delicate, making him appear younger then he really is. Rinzler usually keeps to himself and, if prodded into general conversation, is prone to ramble, giving the sense that he is more thinking out-loud then actually talking to anyone. He tends to eschew eye contact almost entirely when he does talk, especially if he is writing or performing some other task, which is almost always the case. Despite appearances however, he is actually quite attentive to surrounding conversation. When the talking mood does strike him, he has a tendency to be confrontational and blunt, and depending on his mood, either pointedly and arrogantly ludicrous or vehemently abrasive and domineering. Rinzler has a hard time focusing on one thing at a time, and an even harder time connecting to people. He is usually lost in a meandering of thought, making him seem unempathetic, rash or unfocused. When he does hold an emotional opinion, however, it is usually very strong; he can hold the greatest of contempt and show almost unprecedented compassion, but these feelings tend to be nearly as short-lived as his attention span. He is prone to harbour resentment against people though, as he takes percieved slights against him very personally. Rinzler seems to have an almost physical adversion to staying still; he fiddles and writes almost constantly, a learned trait he honed in order to keep his mind fixated on a single thing for more then a minute. Further, he has a tendency to become highly engrossed in projects or topics for a short while before losing interest in favour of something new. In addition to his compulsion to see/smell/touch/taste everything he hasn't seen/smelled/touched/tasted before, this makes him a willing participant to travel almost anywhere beyond the wall. As he does not idle well, Rinzler spends most of his non-adventuring time running a variety of businesses both in Willowdale and beyond. Foremost, he takes on freelance alchemical and potion work from his lab behind the Boar & Thistle, and is generally considered a good source of obscure knowledge by the townsfolk. He also owns a store managed by his animate crystal Clippy, which sells whatever seemingly random objects and substances he felt like making recently, as well as a line of clothing designed and sewn by Clippy. Recently, he became the newest curator of the Brimir Aquarium, and is working to get the facility up and ready for visitors; he also has plans to move the contents of the Elven Archives to the museum, and officially affiliate with Nahasian Insights. In addition to his businesses, he has a tendency to meddle in politic: it was his paperwork and correspondence with inner country officials that made Kat the landowner of the Golden Fields, though he retained stewardship and signing rights for himself, and solidified the Firewalker Tribe's sovereignty. He also managed to nearly single-handedly shift the political balance of the Underdark through a few well-placed letters and meetings. After an encounter with the Fourth, Rinzler was seen with a mark of the Blackened Sun on his right palm; while he hid it with gloves for a short while, he abandoned all pretense of covering it after the other Pathfinders learned that it was there. It was found dispelled after he was Raised from the dead. Even before he began adventuring beyond the wall, Rinzler was already poignantly scarred: his arms and shins are covered with marks from burns, bites, gashes, and other injuries he picked up by meddling with things children probably shouldn't play with. The most noticable scar he possessed before he began exploring the west was an obvious and severe burn across the bridge of his nose that he acquired at the age of 12. Though his use of magical healing means that most minor injuries are wisked away, he has still managed to acquire a variety of new scars: a thin, perfect line was left across his right temple and part of his forehead where the Fifth drew his scalpel, a series of cruel marks ravage his back where he was whipped by the drow, and a pair of circular scars mark where a death-dealing bullet ripped through his neck. In addition, he has an intricate tattoo of black ink, detailing a pattern of fire and ice over his right shoulder that he had drawn by the orcs of the Sawtooth Vale, and a small black tattoo on his right palm that he put there himself after the mark of the Blackened Sun was removed, emulating the symbol of the Rising Sun. When Rinzler took over as curator of the Brimir Aquarium, he inherited all of the previous curator's effects. Among these articles was a ring that appeared to possess a fair amount of protective power in addition to two Wish spells. However, when he placed the ring on his finger, it immediately produced a flash of blinding light and both of the Wishes triggered of their own accord. When the light faded, the ring was bonded permanently to his finger and was now emblazoned with the words "Rinzler and Galatea Forever". Standing next to him was a young half-elf woman, whose skin had a strange metallic glint to it. All others present came to the immediate and vehement conclusion that the two were betrothed, and began wedding preparations. Rinzler's response to his sudden betrothal to an unknown woman could be summed up as "excruciatingly confused and embarrassed". Background Born on the 10th of Ches, Rinzler was raised solely by his human mother in a small town well within the boundaries of the wall; he never met his elven father. This, combined with being raised in a human-dominated town, made him rather disinterested in his elven heritage, and for the most part he tends to forget that he isn't human. Ever since he was young, he had a painfully short attention span and a propensity to go out of his way to see, touch, smell and taste anything he hadn't experienced before. He was also very bright, able to memorize facts, formulas and languages very easily, so his mother pushed him to attend formal schooling. At her behest, he enrolled in the wizarding university of New Luxberg, but only stayed for one semester before dropping out due to boredom. Still, he required a job in order to continue his real passion: wandering around the land looking for interesting things, so he honed his skills at chemistry in order to make enough money to carry on. Eventually, his meanderings brought him to the wall and Willowdale, where he joined the other Pathfinders on their explorations. Relation to Other Pathfinders Due to Rinzler's insular and unempathetic nature, it takes him a bit longer then one would expect to form an opinion of someone, and for the vast majority of cases, that opinion is either "indifference", "disdain" or "contempt". His tendency to shift jarringly from lack of feeling to violent emotion and back, as well as his overall lack of emotional trust and habit of taking percieved slights too seriously makes it hard for him to consistently consider anyone his friend. He has formed a sort of sibling-like bond with Kat, not particularly a relationship of equals but rather one where he feels the need to protect, indulge and explain matters to her, or at least as much as he can recognize the needs of others. He spends far more time with Kat then with any other Pathfinder, usually because she tends to follow him around and talk at him as he does other things; when Kat started spending less time in Willowdale, Rinzler began frequently leaving town to visit her. Towards Sir Roswell he holds strong feelings of respect, which have almost developed into a sort of beatification; since their communication is almost completely comprised of written correspondence, the lack of actual contact has to a degree altered his perception of the knight into something akin to a symbol of goodness in humanity, rather then an actual person with faults. Rinzler's relationship with Ru is possibly the most turbulent. Depending on his mood and hers, as well as current contextual events, his opinion of her shifts all the way from trusting respect to disbelieving contempt. Regardless of his current opinion of her, he will still admit that he would rather explore with her then with many of the others. It seems as though Rinzler and Jura, despite all the good intentions of the latter, have an almost fundamental inability to get along. Though he will completely admit to her being an important team member, a valued citizen of Willowdale and a good person overall, he'd still generally choose to be in a different room than her. He views Halstein, Erevis and Alejandra as being people that can be counted on to do and say the right thing at the right time, and finds them to be the easiest Pathfinders to work with. Conversely, he sees Gorgoroth as a loose cannon who is spectacular in some scenarios and terribly destructive in others. He has no real connection to any of these members. Whether due to his own derision or his scattered mindset, Rinzler is prone to calling others by nicknames of his own choice rather then their own names. For instance, he tends to refer to Jura as "Druid". He originally referred to Alejandra as "Knight", but after someone mistakenly thought that he was referring to Sir Roswell, he has switched to calling her "Soldier". The only Pathfinders he refers to consistently by name are Kat and Sir Roswell, though he generally calls Gorgoroth and Halstein by name since even he knows there would be confusion in calling either "barbarian". Battle of Willowdale Rinzler worked hard on the days leading up to the anticipated assault on Willowdale to help prepare the town for the impending invasion. Most of his contributions involved the production of potions and alchemical substances used to arm the wall guards, although he also went with the diplomatic dispatch to the Firewalker Tribe. However, his overall opinion of the matter was that the whole fiasco could have been prevented or at least reduced in severity well before the actual attack. The Pathfinders had known about the hobgoblins and their growing force for nearly 5 months before the attack, and absolutely nothing was done regarding the issue until the last minute, save for Sir Roswell's petitioning of the court for aid. Being of the opinion that he is neither a career soldier or a professed defender, he felt that it was the duty of the more militant-minded Pathfinders to route the preparing enemy, and that the whole thing was handled irresponsibly. During the battle itself, Rinzler spent most of his time behind the wall helping to tend to the wounded. At one point during the night, he took to the wall to help with the assault more directly, but returned to his medic duties after expending his supply of explosives. He continued to help treat the wounded until the battle ended and for several hours thereafter. When he was exhausted and the majority of the injured were stabilized, he used Valconey's portal to teleport to Highcombe, where he spent a few days with Sir Roswell before returning to Willowdale. Titles Full Titles *Planeswalker *Hero of Willowdale *Archivist *Businessman *Gambler *Spirit Shaman *Barfly *Mountaineer *Dead Man Walking *Lichbane *Warden of the Old Way *Chainbreaker *Engaged (Galatea) *Sensei *Dragonslayer *World Explorer *Firewalker *Negotiator *Evil Eye *Lichloved (The Fourth, revoked) *Odd Reputation Affiliation Titles *Guardian of Willowdale *Dayden Dak *Wild Sage *Snow-Bird *Blood Brother Pets *Heart Stomper (in the care of Kat) *Stone (in the care of Kat) *Seine (in the care of Kat) Category:Player Character